Flowers For You
by swaeters
Summary: Stan has some trouble confessing his love for Kyle. He has tried many different things and they have all failed. But after so many failed attempts, will Stan finally be able to confess his love for Kyle? And will Kyle return his feelings for him or not? - Oneshot, Style


**ONESHOT:**

Stan let out a long sigh. He had told his best friend that he would meet him in the park at sunset, but he was beginning to have regrets. He thought it would be a good idea to confess his love for Kyle, but he wasn't sure if Kyle would like him back. In fact, he wasn't even sure if Kyle was gay.

Stan could feel himself getting queasy inside, like he was about to puke. He tried to hold it in, but he just couldn't. He ran into the bathroom and threw up in toilet. By the time he was done, he was panting wildly. He had puked a lot, but now that he had gotten it out of his system it was pretty unlikely that he would puke again.

He slowly picked up the rose on his bed and headed downstairs. Sparky looked at him curiously as he passed by, as if he could sense something was different about him. Stan shivered and opened the door, wondering if he should really go to the park. But he had told Kyle that he would be there, and he didn't want to let him down.

Stan headed out the door and down the street, thinking about how he would confess his love for Kyle. They'd probably start with a little bit of casual chitchat. Then once the sun began to set, he'd probably sit down and cuddle with Kyle for a little bit before giving him the rose he held in his hand. He'd then ask if he'd be his, if he had enough courage.

Stan felt his confidence growing. He and Kyle were close; everything would probably be all right. He let out a small smile and looked at the rose he held in his hand. Noticing the sun starting to go down, Stan started to walk faster. That speed-walk turned into a jog, which turned into a run.

He arrived at the park within moments. Letting out a sigh of relief knowing that he had made it just in time, he started down the slope to the pond. It wasn't long before Kyle came into sight, who was already sitting on a bench waiting for him.

Once Stan reached the bottom, his cheeks turned red and his heart began to race. Was he really going to tell Kyle that he had feelings for him? No, he had to tell him. Nothing was going to stop him from telling him, no matter what.

Stan approached the bench that Kyle was sitting on.

"Hey, Kyle," he said shyly.

"Hey, dude!" Kyle replied, looking over at Stan.

Stan sat beside Kyle and smiled at him, Kyle returning the smile. Stan felt himself begin to blush and instantly turned away. Kyle, being the caring person he was, instantly got worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting one of his hands on his back.

Stan's face turned a brighter red. He was just glad Kyle didn't know he was blushing so much.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Stan answered, turning to look at his best friend.

Luckily, he had managed to stop blushing just before Kyle found out.

"So," Stan began. "How is your weekend so far?"

"It's okay, I guess," Kyle shrugged. "I mostly stayed at home so far, though."

Stan nodded. "All right…"

Stan was about to say something else, but then Kyle interrupted him.

"Oh, look! The sun's setting!" he smiled.

Stan's heart began to race again.

This was his chance.

He leaned in closer to Kyle and decided to give him a friendly hug. Kyle, not really suspecting anything, hugged his friend back. The two then broke apart, but Stan wasn't done. A few moments later, he moved over so he could be closer to Kyle. He then put his arm around his shoulder and held him close. Stan could tell Kyle felt a little awkward, but both just tried to ignore it.

After around twenty minutes of the two barely saying a word, the sun finally went down. Stan grinned and reached into his pocket for the rose he had brought for Kyle. But before he could hand to the rose to Kyle, Kyle spoke up.

"Oh, I have to get home now," he said, getting up. "It was nice watching the sunset with you."

"Wait, Kyle!" Stan shouted, but Kyle had already started up the slope.

Stan let out a long sigh. It was the perfect moment to confess, but he blew it.

Stan slowly climbed up the slope leading to the town. He looked down at his feet the entire walk home, very disappointed in himself.

It wasn't long before he reached his home. He opened up the door and headed straight for his room. He growled and threw himself onto his bed, thinking of a new way to confess. He picked up a list with his confession ideas, crossing out the one that had just failed. He had tried to tell Kyle how much he meant to him a few times before, but they had all failed. Then suddenly a new idea came to him.

A letter.

Stan would write a letter to Kyle and leave it on his doorstep and run off. Then once Kyle read it he'd know how much he meant to him. It was perfect. He couldn't even think of a way that it could fail. He then picked up a blank piece of paper and a pen. He sat in front of his desk and began to write.

_Dear Kyle…_

_I think it's about time I told you how much you meant to me. Kyle, I think you are a truly amazing person. I've known you for as long as I can remember, and I've loved you for quite a while too. Whenever I'm sad, you're always there for me. You're pretty funny, too. We've done so many things together; I've honestly lost count. You're perfect in every single way possible, and I'm the luckiest boy in the world to have you as a best friend._

_Drop by my house?_

_Sincerely,_

_Stan._

It took Stan a while to think of what to write, but he had finished the letter. He then picked up an envelope and placed the letter inside, keeping the envelope shut with a pink heart sticker. He smiled and laid down in his bed, thinking of what would happen once Kyle saw the letter. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

Stan opened his eyes once his alarm clock went off. He stretched and sat up, looking around the room. He then spotted the letter on his dresser, remembering that he had to put it in front of Kyle's doorstep soon. He grinned and instantly got dressed.

He picked up the letter and walked out of the door, heading downstairs. His family was there eating breakfast, but he completely ignored them.

"Wouldn't you like some breakfast, Stanley?" his mother asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Stan replied, opening up the front door.

"Are you sure?" his mother asked once more.

"Yes, I'm sure!" he snapped. "There's something I have to do."

His mother just stayed silent and continued to eat her breakfast. Stan sighed and walked out of the door, heading for Kyle's house. He arrived momentarily.

Stan looked down at the letter he held in one hand, a rose in the other. He then placed both on his porch and rang the doorbell before running off and hiding in the bushes. A few seconds later, the door opened. Stan smiled, but then his smile instantly faded away as he saw Kyle's mother come out of the door instead. His mother picked up the envelope and started to open it.

Stan began to worry. He had no idea what to do. Kyle normally opens up the door, but he didn't answer it for some reason! Stan didn't have a choice; he was going to have to ask for the letter back.

Stan sighed and got out of the bushes.

"Uh, wrong house! Can I have that letter back, please? Terribly sorry," Stan lied. That was the right house, but his mother had taken the letter instead.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Stanley. I was just about to open it. Please forgive me," Sheila apologized, handing the letter back to the boy.

"Thanks!" Stan forced a smiled before running off, back to his house and up to his room. He sighed and picked up the piece of paper with all of the ideas he was going to try to use when he was going to confess his love for his best friend, crossing out the latest one.

Another plan that had failed.

Stan sat down on his bed and tried to think of a new idea. He tried very hard to come up with some more ideas, but nothing would come to him. He laid down on his bed for what felt like hours. It had never taken him this long to think of an idea before.

Maybe he could have a sleepover with Kyle? No, if Kyle didn't return his feelings he would feel uncomfortable for the rest of the night. Maybe he could put the letter through the window this time? No, if Kyle's mother saw she'd think something inappropriate was in the letter.

Stan growled and held onto his pillow. Then suddenly it came to him. He'd write a note for Kyle and deliver it through his window at night. The note would probably say something like "meet me in the forest at sunset" with a rose or something. This time he'd buy some flowers and give them to Kyle right when he saw him, then tell him how much he loves him. He smiled and looked out the window, over at Kyle's house. The plan was perfect, and the only way it could fail was if he didn't like flowers, and he knew Kyle didn't mind flowers at the very least.

* * *

It was night. Once everyone in his family was sleeping, he snuck out of the house. He walked down the street and over to Kyle's house. He slowly walked into his backyard, making sure he didn't make too much noise. Once he was in the backyard, he then looked up at the window in Kyle's room.

Then a thought came to him.

How was he going to get the note to Kyle anonymously?

Not knowing what to do, Stan began to panic. The only way he was going to get the note to Kyle was to wake someone in the family up, and he really didn't want to do that. But he had no choice.

Stan picked up a small rock and threw it at the window, trying to get Kyle to wake up. Seeing it wasn't very successful, he decided to throw a larger rock at the window. Ultimately, it did break his window, but at least it woke Kyle up. Kyle yawned and looked down at the raven-haired boy below.

"Stan…?" he said drowsily.

"Oh, uh, hey Kyle! Could you come down here for a second?' Stan asked shyly.

Kyle looked confused but was obviously too tired to question the boy, so he just came down to him like he had asked. Stan greeted him with a smile, but Kyle was pretty annoyed about Stan breaking his window and then forcing him to come outside. Stan looked at the rose and note he held in his hand before handing them to Kyle.

"These are for you!" Stan grinned. "Oh and uh, once I leave please pretend this never happened. It'll make me feel a lot better."

Kyle let out a sigh and simply nodded before heading back up to his room. Stan waved but Kyle completely ignored him. The raven-haired boy looked down, beginning to regret doing this idea already. He looked down as he walked back to his house. He went up to his room and flopped himself onto the bed. It looked as if he wanted to cry.

All he was trying to do was confess his love for Kyle, and it felt like whenever he tried the two just grew further apart. Stan let out a long sigh before drifting into sleep.

* * *

Stan woke up late the next day. He normally got up around 10 AM on the weekends, but the clock read 12:24 PM. He sat up and looked out the window. A few houses down, he could see Kyle playing in his backyard with Eric and Kenny.

Now he felt left out.

Stan got up and headed downstairs. His father was watching TV, his mother was washing the dishes, and Shelly was probably up in her room. Sparky looked up at him curiously and barked, but Stan just looked away and ignored him. He didn't feel like doing anything.

He sat down at the table in the kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl, some cereal, and some milk. He then poured the cereal into the bowl, followed by the milk. He then realized he had forgotten to get himself a spoon, so he got one from the cupboards. He then began to eat his cereal slowly, his mind filled with thoughts about Kyle. He just really hoped Kyle would return his feelings. Once he was finished, he just sighed and waited for the hours to go by.

* * *

Stan left the flower shop and headed towards the forest. The sun was just starting to set, so he had to hurry. He began to speed-walk so he could make it there in time. It wasn't long before he arrived at the forest. Since he didn't see Kyle yet, he decided to climb a tree and wait for him.

A few minutes later, Kyle arrived.

"Oh, hey Kyle!" Stan smiled.

"Hey, dude," Kyle replied.

At first, it didn't seem like Kyle knew where Stan was until he looked up and saw him sitting in a tree. Kyle was a little bit shocked at first, but then climbed up the tree to join him.

"I was just about to ask you where you were," Kyle laughed. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid," Stan grinned. "You probably didn't expect me to be in the tree."

Kyle just shrugged and looked at the setting sun. Stan was about to hand Kyle the flowers, but he decided to wait for a little longer.

"Wow…" Kyle whispered.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Stan asked, looking over at Kyle.

Kyle looked back at Stan and smiled kindly, nodding. Stan returned the smile before both turned to look back at the sunset. Stan looked at the flowers he had purchased in his pocket, wondering if this was a good time to give them to him.

Then Stan realized why a lot of his plans failed.

He would always wait for too long. And that's what ruined his chances.

He looked over at Kyle, his confidence now growing. He was going to confess his love for Kyle right here and now.

"Kyle…" Stan began.

Kyle looked over at his best friend. "Yeah?"

"I… I have something I need to tell you," he continued, his heart racing.

Kyle blinked. "What is it?"

"Kyle… I… I…" Stan stuttered.

Kyle tilted his head in curiosity, wondering what his friend had to say.

Stan's face turned a bright red. "I…!"

"I love you," Kyle finished off his sentence.

Stan's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

Kyle smiled. "Because I love you too."

"W-wow…" Stan blushed. "But, I do have a question for you."

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if…" Stan stammered. "Well, you know, if you…"

Kyle smiled softly. "Yes, Stan?"

"If you would like to…" Stan's face was a bright red again. "B-be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Kyle answered. "I will be your boyfriend."

Stan beamed. This was the best day of his life.

"Oh, Kyle! You've made me the happiest boy in the world!" he cried, hugging his new boyfriend.

Kyle hugged him back. The two both had happy expressions on their faces as they both turned to look at the sunset. After a few moments of silence, Stan finally spoke up.

"Oh, and I brought some flowers for you."


End file.
